Umpteenth Shorts
by Dynnzel
Summary: Just several short stories ranging across the different Transformer worlds that I would like to share.


Continuation: TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED

Characters Involved: Blurr and Arcee

Genre: Friendship

The broken surface of Cybertron was quiet this early morn, the only movement in the streets were ghostly dust devils and the occasional scrap drone looking for some premium armor bits to munch on. One in particular found an old corpse left in the center of the highway that had once carried thousands of the giant kind. It dug into its lifeless prize, soon followed by more scrap drones.

The scavengers on the outside of the metal corpse suddenly felt the ground vibrate ever so slightly, they all tensed and looked in the distance. Two blurred movements were growing larger by the second. One was blue while the other was pink and white. Their lights weren't on even though the moons were dark this night.

One of them sounded the alarm and the drones scattered just in time to evade getting smashed by the two Autobots. The traveler's engines never roared, their comms never buzzed and they avoided taking the open highways as best they could. Eventually when the suns rose their progress would be slowed considerably more as they would have to go underground where most of the passages were collapsed or being monitored by the enemy.

The silence on the surface was thick enough to match the moods of Autobots all around the planet. The lack of explosives going off in each other's faces meant that one side was scurrying about with some sort of plan. In this case, the Autobots were hoping to be the only ones doing the sneaking on this rare day on Cybertron. Special Agent Arcee had been told to go to the Science Division's new construction ground, Project Omega was almost complete.

The femmebot felt like a few bubbles had made their way into her fuel tank. She'd just left Fortress Maximus and they hadn't been able to spare any more than one bot for her trip. Even though Arcee admired his enthusiasm in taking up the mission, she couldn't help but be a little worried. The femme retracted her thoughts and decided that she shouldn't be quick to judge, she'd been surprised more than enough to know better.

Speaking of her partner, the blue vehicle suddenly began to slow down so Arcee followed suit, her scanners opening wide for any danger he'd seen. When she didn't find anything threatening she switched back to infrared and examined the terrain. It seemed Agent Blurr was picking a spot for them to refuel since they had another day of travel ahead of them if all went well. He chose a place where they could keep an optic on the sky but find cover quickly if need be. They finally rolled to a stop near a wall peppered with graffiti.

"Here's a good place to rest." Said Blurr as he popped off the ground into his biped mode; the paint on his was bright and fresh, either he'd just been repaired and repainted or he was fresh off the assembly line from the Autobot Academy. Arcee continued to wonder about the young bot as she transformed and stretched, opening small valves where her joints were to lubricate them.

They had been traveling nonstop for the past solar cycle, so the stop was a very welcome one now that the femme thought about it. Her design wasn't meant for endurance hauls at all. It also gave Arcee a chance to pick a few rocks that were giving her grief between her armored plating. The blue bot activated his super speed and gave the area a thorough check about two times before he stopped next to Arcee.

"AllclearthereseemstobenoDecepticons." He blurted, almost tripping over a few of his words. His speed wasn't perfect yet. Arcee knew this not only from what she'd just observed, but because she knew the Science Division was working on side projects like this speedster. It was her job to know things.

Arcee couldn't help but let a chuckle escape, "Slow down First Class Private, speed might mean you over looked something." The special agent accepted the cube of energon that Blurr offered her.

He dumped a small bit of coolant on his helm which made it sizzle, "Notwheneverythingseems like slow motion to me, ma'am."

"Ah yes that's right, they increased the power to your processor to keep up with your bodily speed."

"Correct." Blurr smiled. Arcee wondered if he'd been in many if any battles yet, or had he just been fed movies of the war's carnage during Autoboot.

For a while all that was heard was the passing of wind through skeleton buildings and the small whirr of their own mechanics muffled from their shells. The first sun was creeping over the horizon, its fingers of light sifting through every nook and cranny of what was left from the Golden Age. Had an organic creature been on Cybertron during the times when the storm clouds were clear they most likely would've been boiled alive, however to a Transformer it was a temperature well within the comfort level.

"So what's your goal by becoming an intelligence officer, Blurr?" Arcee asked, swirling the contents of her cube around.

The blue mech stopped his visual patrol of the landscape to cast a glance at her, "Well… to help bots of course. I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to do, but intelligence seemed to be what I was good at from the test results."

"With your need for speed I'm surprised you have the patience to sit for days on end to get what you need. Usually that's not the case with speedsters."

Blurr gave her a pain filled smile, "It wasn't easy learning patience. Once the Ninja-bots were convinced to help train certain soldiers they went all out. I must say I liked my drill sergeant better than the ninja master." He laughed, "But I'm thankful, patience has saved my aft more than once in the final tests."

So her suspicions had been correct, he was fresh out of the academy and full of life. Arcee smiled at her guard before hopping onto the wall to sit. She hoped he would keep that positive energy, most young bots became grim after their first few battles.

"IfImayaskma'am….why did you chose intelligence?" Blurr asked, catching himself in his fast talk.

Images of young protoforms barely entering their drone stage filled Arcee's mind. The streets used to be filled with them, bothering their caretakers and causing havoc till they were given the proper programming. Eventually their personality formed and then they would go on to either labor or the academy. Then the war happened and the district where she used to teach had been obliterated off the face of Cybertron. The Decepticons had murdered their new generation right before her optical sensors.

"Ma'am?"

She shook her head, selecting the memories and placing them deep into her memory core, "Just like you Blurr… I'd like to help bots." She saw him frown a little, perhaps realizing he'd touched on a sensitive area. He found an excuse to look away when he heard some chunks of metal fall from their perch. Arcee looked up as well, her cross hairs locking on to the spot and zooming in via a separate window. It seemed some rust had finally eaten away at some of the structure.

"Don't worry, Arcee."

The femme looked at Blurr, she could only just see the pupils behind his goggle like lenses. They retracted a little, focusing only on her face.

"With me watching over you, we'll be able to help bring peace all the bots that were lost in the beginning." He grinned. His energy was contagious and Arcee found herself smiling as well.

"I sure hope so."

"Don't hope so know so! I mean… I know there are sacrifices and all but all we can do is work hard until the Decepticons are wiped out like the worlds they've dominated, right… ma'am?" he added quickly. His youthful views made Arcee feel a little happier inside for some reason. Perhaps it was that hope that she would be able to teach youngsters again before her body expired.

"Yes, Blurr, it's all we can do."

"WithaspeedsterlikemearoundyouhavenoworriesaboutCons!" Blurr straightened up to his full height, going as far as cracking his fist against his Autobot symbol.

Arcee laughed, "Thank you, Blurr."

"You can count on my protection!" he saluted with an endearing grin.

The two Autobots finished up with their refueling break before transforming and hustling down another side road. With the suns rising they had to stay out of plain sight now. Everything was as still as space when nothing was raging through it.

"Do you hear that?" Blurr asked.

Arcee turned from her immediate senses to her radio scanner, it was faint but after a moment she noticed that some garble was there. Further examination using her advanced decoding systems revealed not the exact contents but definitely what, and whose code it was.

"The Decepticons are awake." She said in a low voice.

"Somuchforaquietrundowntownlet'sgetgoing!"


End file.
